


Go to Sleep

by zadr_bee



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Ship Child, ZaDr, naps, nuzzling, pretty wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zadr_bee/pseuds/zadr_bee
Summary: Dib is sleep deprived, his family wants him to get some sleep. That’s the ficPretty ancient fic
Relationships: Zim/Dib
Kudos: 36





	Go to Sleep

Dib scratched at his stubble and opened the front door tiredly. He had been working since all night and all morning and this was his first break before he had to go back again. Dib could finally understand why their father always seemed so busy, what he didn’t get is how professor membrane was never tired.  
Working at membrane labs was exhausting and Dib was trying far too hard to balance spending time with his family and actually sleeping enough to function. Upon arriving home Dib was knocked back by a ball of energy almost parallel to gir.  
“Dad!”  
“Hey spitfire.”  
Dib ruffled his daughter’s spiked hair,  
“How are you and pap?”  
“I’m good! Paps on his way up too!”  
Bip has somehow wormed her way into Dib’s arms and Dib tiredly kissed her forehead before standing up with the small girl in his arms. The lid of the trash can opened and Gir popped out excitedly, followed by Zim,who was clad in a fuzzy blue sweater with a belt around his waist, minimoose in Zim’s arms.  
“Gir, you see the plan is simple, you will-”  
Zim turned and froze once seeing Dib.  
“Dib-mate! You’re home!”  
Dib could see how his lover’s eyes lit up and how his bug like pupils widened.  
Zim raced up to Dib and pushed him over easily. Bip groaned at losing her spot in her father’s arm’s but pap’s warning clicks were clear. Zim grabbed the sides of his human’s face and butted his head against Dib’s forehead, similar to a cat.  
“What’s this Zim?”  
Dib chuckled nervously as he snaked his arms around his mate’s petit waist.  
“I’m reasserting my dominance as your owner and marking you as my property.”  
Under his breath dib could hear Zim hiss,  
“You’ve been gone so long it rubbed off and now you stench of subpar sterilization.”  
Dib placed a loving peck on Zim’s lips and Zim smiled giddily back. There was mock gagging heard behind them, Dib sat up further to see their daughter looking unimpressed and bored. Zim’s expression turned to a mix of “really?” And annoyance.  
“Bip, if you can’t stand to see our luuurve then go.”  
As Zim stretched out Lurve he squished around Dib’s stubbled cheeks. Bip groaned loudly and rolled her contacts.  
“Ugh! Fine! I’m going to auntie Gaz’s!”  
As Bip stormed off Dib called out,  
“Make sure you tell her you’re coming over! Oh and remember your curfew!”  
Bip slammed the door and Dib sighed. Zim’s expression softened slightly as he cooed to his distraught mate.  
“My taller, it’s just the Irken predisposition to being ignored for even a moment. You’re not doing anything wrong.”  
Dib smiled wearily up at Zim before checking his watch with wide eyes.  
“Shit!”  
Dib got up abruptly, accidentally startling a now miffed Irken.  
“What?”  
“I’m gonna be late for my shift!”  
Zim’s antennae went down and his face took on a look of dark rage.  
“You’re leaving?”  
Dib gulped feeling razor claws pierce lightly into the skin of his arms.  
“I have to.”  
Dib answered almost meekly.  
Zim’s eyes squinted harder, the clear fury pouring off of him as he growled lowly.  
“No.”  
“What?”  
“No! You’re staying here! You’re not going to abandon Zim again!”  
Dib’s eyes widened as Zim dug his claws deeper, but his main focus was on the look in Zim eyes that he knew clearly as Zim dwelling on the real science ordeal years ago.  
“No no no, Zim, no, I promise you I’m not leaving.”  
Zim looked up suspicious and released his claws before clenching Dib’s wrist and dragging him to the nearest entrance to the base. Dib bit his lip as Zim dragged him past monitors and containers of all sorts. Zim eventually threw Dib down into the main computer chair.  
“Computer! Restrain the Dib to monitor chair 7 and run a diagnostic of his brain.”  
Metal restraints soon clamped around Dib’s wrists and ankles and a dome descended down from the ceiling over Dib’s head. The monitor immediately lighting up with Irken text moving far too fast for Dib to comprehend it.  
Zim nodded and picked up a tablet, detaching the stylus Zim scribbled something down, nodded to himself and marched to sit on dib’s lap.  
“You’re sleep deprived, stressed and you need to just unwind.  
Take a break.”  
Zim slung his arms around Dib’s shoulders.  
“Surely my taller, it is my duty to obey you, but also keep you healthy and happy, no?”  
Dib swallowed down some spit and nodded.  
“And right now, you need to recharge your pitiful, tall, handsome body.”  
Zim clapped twice and the restraints fell away.  
Zim swung his legs over one of Dib’s arms.  
“Now take me to bed.”  
“What?”  
Zim rolled his berry eyes.  
“Move your stupid long legs to the nest or couch and we’ll sleep, but if you want me to please you first, I’m not complaining.”  
Dib flushed and stood from the monitor to obey his mate, it was best to obey the easily upset Irken. He didn’t want a repeat of last full moon. Walking exhaustedly to the nest dib gently sat down his alien in the soft bedding and mess of loose clothing. Dib rubbed his stubble in an attempt to remain awake and shrugged off his coat and kicked off his boots lazily. With a quick removal of his gloves and glasses dib flopped down next to his now laid out alien lover. Zim chittered softly and traced his claws lightly against Dib’s shirt.  
“Should I please you my taller?”  
He purred, leaning closer. Dib, who was face down in the bedding, shook his head and shut his eyes. Dib could hear Zim’s disappointed sigh but nonetheless Zim laid down against Dib. Dib lifted his head tiredly.  
“Maybe tomorrow.”  
An excited buzz could be heard after that and claws wrapped around his core as Zim pulled himself flush to Dib’s side. After that the world went hazy


End file.
